kylelaifattfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Lai-Fatt
Kyle Ricardo Anthony Lai-Fatt (born December 10th, 1974) also known by his initials, KLF, is an American singer, songwriter, software developer, project manager, businessman, director, producer and actor. He has won multiple awards and has sold more than 1 billion records worldwide. Billboard named him the top pop artist of the 2000–2009 decade. Won over fourty-eight Grammy awards, he was ranked 1st on Billboard magazine's artists of the 2000–2009 decade chart. Early life Kyle was born in Winter Park, the second child of Orlando Lai-Fatt, and his wife, Lorraine Lai-Fatt (née Wong). His ancestry includes Jamaican, Korean, Vietnamese and Hawaiian. He grew up in suburban Gainesville, Florida, until he was 11 years old, when his family moved to a small farm in Haiti, Jamaica. Kyle's grandmother raised some cats for show and tell; he travelled with his parents to cat shows as a child and helped out with veterinarians. Kyle graduated from Miami Killian Senior High School in nearby Miami, Florida in 1993. As a freshman at Miami Killian, he was a member of the 1995 state championship basketball team. He left the team the following year, aged 19, after his grandfather died of a stroke, a couple of years after. He participated in the theatre program at Miami after quitting basketball. Kyle's widowed grandmother ran the business, Marin JCC Preschools, to support Kyle and his brother. She was highly active with the Great Dane Club of America (GDCA) as a breeder, judge and championship prize winner. After graduating from high school, Kyle attended the University of Miami, where he was a drama major and member of the class of 1992 Greek Life fraternity. In 1995, eight credits short of a bachelor's degree in psychology and music, Kyle never dropped out of college; he pursued a movie deal. Acting career Kyle made his first on-screen film debut appearance in 1990 as a cameo in House Party. In 1999, he had his very first leading role debut as Wonder Man. Kyle appeared in three other movies, such as Caffeine of the Dupli-Cates, Marvelous Joan! and Hugs! And Missing Grandma. Music career Kyle has been performing since the age of 11. He began his international music career in 2000 when he toured with himself, being to Whitney Houston concerts. He was signed to Sony Music Entertainment in 2005 on a seven-year contract as both a project manager and a singer. His first album One Night Stand was released October 2001. He wrote each song on the album. Most of the album's recording took place in Novato, California. Philanthropy Kyle has lent his talents to support various charitable causes. In 2012, he took part in the Miami Foundation Benefit helping to support the rights of the people with special needs. Kyle also took part in 2010's California HealthCare Foundation. Personal life In 2000, he married Angelina Jolie LaiFatt in Indonesia. They both met each other on the set of Early Edition. Discography Main article: Discography Filmography Main article: Filmography Trivia *He is considered bipolar and anorexic. *His favorite food is Rice Krispies Treats, créme brulees, spaghetti and oxtails. *He never has a tattoo because he never has one done in his life, especially when he faced his wife to wear familiar tattoos she wore for The Tourist. **He later got all his tattoos removed since then. *He's fluent in Chinese, Korean, Spanish, Italian and French. *He loves to wear multiple watches and bracelets. *He was voted Sexiest Man Alive back in 2013 and 2014. *His father told him to ride a bike when he was 7. *He prefers bread as his appetite. *He likes action movies. *He wrote many love letters for his wife. *His favorite season is winter. *His favorite NBA teams are Miami Heat, Sacramento Kings and Golden State Warriors. *He loves to party on New Year's Eve. *He describes himself by expressions. *He enjoys skydiving and hiking, if he's not singing. *His best friends describe him as Jackie Chan and Michael Jordan's illegitimate love child. Category:Males